User blog:Nynrah Ghostwriter/Nyn G and the Search for Suggestions
Hello, everyone.' Nynrah Ghostwriter' (Nyn G) here with my first user blog post on this site. Hope you're all doing well. I like Lego and Bionicle, but finding other Lego enthusiasts in my area is a bit difficult. As such, finding this site was a big deal for me. Someone suggested that I post my ideas here and ask for feedback, so I thought I'd give it a try. Over the months, I've been working on and off on my Bionicle story ideas. Some of my original concepts have changed a great deal. Other concepts have elements that still elude me. At the moment, I'm mostly trying to come up with some good character names and backgrounds. If anyone here has any suggestions for the concepts in today's post, I'd be very grateful. For those who are curious, a list of my concepts can be found on my profile page here . Characters I currently have ideas for a small number of main and secondary characters. Some are more developed than others, and most are in need of names and Kanohi. So far, I've been using real names or made-up names inspired by certain words. I'm only going to talk about a few of my character concepts in this post, but I might feature the rest in future posts if this goes well. The Toa Kana The Toa Kana are the protectors of a coastal city called Kana Makai. They were formed a year after the Great Cataclysm in response to the (canon) Manas attack on the Northern Continent. So far, the members are: *Nalu (Water) (Mask of Telekinesis) (leader or deputy leader) *Siro (Air) (Mask of Speed or Adaptation) *Takoma (Ice) (Mask of Concealment) (medic) *Kazan (Fire) *Unnamed Toa of Plasma *Unnamed Toa of Earth *Unnamed Toa of Stone *Unnamed Toa of the Green (Plant Life) At the moment, I'm not sure what exactly qualifies each member for Toahood aside from their courage and goodness. They all start out as Matoran, but I'd like at least one of them to already be a Toa well before the others. How the Matoran are transformed into Toa is another thing I have to consider. Some ideas I've had so far about the team: *The team members are trained by an Earth Toa named Pano and some others. *Siro, Takoma, and (possibly) Nalu were well acquainted with each other before becoming Toa. *Siro sometimes calls Takoma "Mother Gukko" (my Matoran version of "mother hen"). *Takoma likes plants and has a Rahi companion similar to both a sled dog and a search and rescue dog. *The Fire Toa ends up helping the Plasma Toa learn to control their powers. *At least one of the Toa used to be a guard. *The 'default' Kanohi I choose for each Toa should be helpful in some particular way or suit their personalities. Pano Pano is an Earth Toa who used to be one of Makuta Antroz's Toa Hagah before he arrived at Kana Makai. I was considering him as a mentor figure to the Toa Kana who would become a Turaga after using his power to create new Toa (like Toa Lhikan). Now, I'm thinking about avoiding the Turaga route and having him become the new—albeit more experienced—Earth Toa member of the Toa Kana. I'm leaning toward the second option, but it still leaves the issue of how the other Toa Kana are transformed. Design-wise, Pano would be black with bronze armor and a bronze Kanohi (possibly a Mask of Sonar). His Toa Tool would be a Kanoka Blade (or something similar) that he received when he was a Toa Hagah. His left eye was damaged by Rahkshi poison. Siro Siro is the Toa Kana of Air. At first, I imagined him as an acrobatic performer. Then, I changed him to an inventor-mechanic type with a penchant for activities like freerunning and parkour. Recently, I considered making him a chronicler instead. I'm not sure if he would be better as a chronicler who's good at tinkering and fixing or a mechanic who's good at storytelling. Whatever I choose, I think I'd like to keep the 'freerunner' element. I imagine that Siro would use Rhotuka-launching gauntlets and maybe a short staff with some useful features built in. (End of ideas) Well, I think I'll leave it there for today. Thank you for reading this. What did you think of my ideas so far? For those who are curious, links to my articles can be found on my category page here . If anyone is willing to offer their thoughts or constructive criticism, I would deeply appreciate it. Thank you for your time. Please take care. Nynrah Ghostwriter (talk) 18:35, October 29, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts